de l'injustice dans l'air
by ylg
Summary: drabbles Sanzo ikkou, situations plutôt crack :: 1er : un nuage de fumée de cigarette et d'injustice mêlées. 2e: des chaussettes ! 3e: réveil-matin. 4e: une mission à la con. 5e: une bande de cons, surtout ensemble. 6e: de vrais gamins ! 6e: Gojyo, plaisanterie stupide. MàJ, 7e, Hakkai et Goku, à s'en lécher les doigts et même plus ! ::surtout gen::
1. excuses fumeuses

**Titre** : de l'injustice dans l'air  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Gensomaden Saiyuki/Saiyuki Reload  
**Personnages/Couple** : Sha Gojyo, Genjyo Sanzo  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Minekura Kazuya  
je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

pour Little Meenoo qui voulait quelque chose avec Gojyo  
**Nombre de mots** : 200

oOo

Ce sale chauve de Sanzo abuse _grandement_. Ça fait longtemps que Gojyo le sait, mais là, ça dépasse les bornes. Monsieur le Très Haut Bonze insulte régulièrement ses bonnes vieilles Hi-Lites, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de lui en taxer allégrément quand il se trouve à court. Il les fume alors en grimaçant comme si c'était horrible de goûter des cigarettes "du peuple", mais il les finit quand même.  
En revanche, dans la situation inverse, croyez-vous qu'il daignerait avoir l'extrême bonté de dépanner Gojyo d'une clope, juste une ? Ja-mais. Ses Marloboro sont bien trop précieuses pour ça, apparamment. Y'a une injustice certaine dans l'air, derrière le nuage de fumée.  
En plus, conclut Gojyo la fois où il réussit à subtiliser une cigarette à Sanzo, c'est faire beaucoup de foin pour rien : elles ne sont même pas meilleures. Oui en tout cas vraiment pas beaucoup.

Ça mériterait qu'il lui file une canette-cendrier la prochaine fois que le bonze lui réclamera une bière, pour se venger, tiens. Mais vu que s'il fait ça, il se fera tuer doublement, par Sanzo et par Hakkai... il essaiera s'il a envie de mourir seulement. (Ce qui laissera sans doute Sanzo impuni longtemps...)


	2. chaussettes et raisonnement troués

**Titre** : de l'art délicat d'entretenir ses chaussettes  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Gensōmaden Saiyūki  
**Personnages** : le Sanzō-ikkō  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Minekura Kazuya

**Prompt** : "repriser les chaussettes"  
(proposé par Petite Dilly pour un mème à corvées ménagères avec des couples secrets - ici Gojyō/Sanzō)

**Nombre de mots** : 580

oOo

Repriser des chaussettes, en voilà une drôle d'idée !  
Ses chaussettes trouées Gojyō les porte jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient irrémédiablement foutues et en rachète de nouvelles ensuite.  
Sanzō n'en a simplement quasiment pas porté pendant longtemps, au temple ; maintenant qu'il porte des boots il en a appris l'utilité : ça limite les ampoules, et si un trou apparaît il les jette aussitôt et demande à quelqu'un d'autre de lui en racheter – les moines autrefois les rares fois où ça arrivait, Gojyō et Hakkai maintenant.  
Bref les deux font usage de la Gold Card et on n'en parle plus.

« Repriser les chaussettes c'est un truc de gonzesse / un truc de pauvre, affirment-ils respectivement.  
- Et la simplicité, l'austérité des moines, et l'économie ; qu'en faites-vous ? »

Quand Hakkai se mêle de les initier au tricot de nouvelles chaussettes et au reprisage des anciennes usées ça tourne à la farce.  
Gokū est tout prêt à apprendre même si pas bien soigneux ; il manque de concentration sur la tâche minutieuse quoique répétitive.

Les choses se gâtent passablement quand Hakkai les plante là et que Gokū seul lui court après.  
Justement, il est grand temps d'aller faire quelques courses et acheter de nouveaux vêtements : Gokū a pas mal grandi, ces derniers temps – de nouveaux vêtements, mais pas de chaussettes : celles qu'il a déjà sont extensibles et toutes bien réparées !

Gojyō et Sanzō se retrouvent donc coincés dans la chambre d'hôtel, sans Gold Card et avec des chaussettes trouées, à démolir leurs paquets de tabac respectifs pour passer le temps.

Il va bien en ramener des neuves pour nous aussi, pensent-ils à propos des chaussettes.

Leur consommation de cigarettes rythme le temps. Sans qu'un mot soit prononcé dans ce sens, ils se mettent en compétition, dans un genre de concours de celui qui fume le plus vite puis au contraire de qui savoure le plus, se lancent dans les panaches et les ronds de fumée. Tout ce que tu tentes, je peux le faire aussi en mieux, semblent-ils penser, et se retrouvent à comparer qui a la plus grosse... capacité pulmonaire.

Jusqu'à épuisement des munitions.

« Ah. C'est la dernière du paquet.  
- Suivant ? »

Ils voudraient bien, mais impossible de mettre la main dessus.

« Il en restait pourtant plein ! on a pas tout déjà fumé ?  
- Hakkai les a planqués je parie.  
- Oh non.  
- On fait quoi ? »

Leur regard à tous deux se porte immanquablement sur le tas de vieilles chaussettes dûment lessivées et toujours en attente d'un ravaudage, comme si la réponse à leur problème s'y cachait.

Non, tout ce qu'ils y voient c'est la pile de chaussettes (des monstres !) aux aiguilles (dangereux !) et au fil (un piège !), toujours aussi menaçante dans son incongruité.

« Nan. Je touche pas à ça.  
- T'en as peur ?  
- Comme si. Et toi : en fait t'es une brelle avec tes doigts, c'est ça !  
- Et toi alors ! »

Aucun des deux ne tombera pas dans le panneau, s'y mettre pour prouver qu'il n'est pas un incapable. Ça, non.

« Ça te ferait trop plaisir.  
- Tch, comme si.

(Ça serait, au contraire, prouver qu'ils sont des incapables en se plantant lamentablement dans l'art, effectivement délicat, de reprisage de chaussette.)

Mais ça ne règle toujours pas le problème pour autant :

« Bon. Ils vont revenir quand, Gokū et Hakkai ? »


	3. de bon matin

**Titre** : debout là-dedans !  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Saiyūki  
**Personnages/Couples** : Cho Hakkai, Genjyō Sanzō, Sha Gojyō  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Minekura Kazuya

**Notes** : utilise le canon additionnel du _Saiyuubito_

**Prompt** : "passer l'aspirateur"  
(proposé par Elwan pour un mème à corvées ménagères avec des couples secrets – ici Hakkai/Sanzō)

**Nombre de mots** : 100 mots

oOo

Hakkai fait (ou faisait, avant qu'ils ne s'embarquent dans ce pèlerinage) exprès de passer bruyamment l'aspirateur de bon matin pour tirer Gojyō du lit.

Quand ils dorment à l'hôtel, la question ne se pose plus : ça n'est pas à lui de s'occuper du ménage.

Mais Sanzō dort tard le matin, alors même qu'il exige que l'on parte à l'aube...

« C'est pas juste ! Et à Sa Sainteté tu lui dis rien ?  
- Ne t'inquiète pas : j'ai des tas d'autres manières de réveiller quelqu'un l'air de rien.  
- Quelque part si, ça m'inquiète, de ta part... »


	4. mission à la con !

**Titre** : La prochaine fois le bonze pourra y aller lui-même !  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Gensōmaden Saiyūki  
**Personnages** : Sha Gojyō, Cho Hakkai  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Minekura Kazuya

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : entre l'arc _Burial_ et le début de la série  
**Avertissements** : crack ?

**Prompt** : "Putain de mission à la con !" - c'était un p'tit peu du repompage d'idée...  
d'après Drakys  
pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 juin-10 juillet 09 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

« Putain de mission à la con ! beugle Gojyō. J'ai pas signé pour servir de garçon de course à ce connard de prêtre toujours mal luné, moi.  
- Mais ça paie plus que plumer des pigeons aux cartes.  
- Sauf qu'avec lui l'argent rentre vachement plus aléatoirement et que c'est vachement plus dangereux.  
- Là-dessus, si on compte le nombre de fois où tu es tombé sur un étranger de passage ou un fort-à-bras du quartier voisin qui supportaient mal de perdre…  
- M'est égal, ça reste plus sûr et moins chiant qu'infiltrer un bar _gay_ pour récupérer une statuette sacrée en forme de… »


	5. supportables seuls, invivables ensemble

**Titre** : trop c'est trop  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Saiyūki  
**Personnages** : le Sanzo-ikkou  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : pour cette version des persos, Minekura Kazuya Georges Brassens pour la citation du début

**Prompt** : « toute la troupe, l'enfer, c'est les autres (le paradis, c'est toi) »  
pour Kiranagio sur kyrielle 100 (mars '10)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

- _Sitôt qu'on est plus de quatre on est une bande de cons..._

- Tout va bien, on est juste quatre !  
- Non, il y a Jeep : on est cinq.  
- Ok. Si tu penses comme ça vous êtes _officiellement _bande de cons !

On leur arrachera la langue avant qu'ils n'avouent qu'ils s'aiment, tous les quatre. Deux à deux, tous, ils peuvent s'entendre, et même très bien (quoi que Sanzo et Gojyo le nieront avec plus de véhémence que les autres). Un certain temps durant en tout cas.

Mais entassés tous ensemble à la fois… la tension crève vite les plafonds.


	6. des vrais mômes

**Titre** : sales mômes !  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Saiyūki  
**Personnages** : Sha Gojyo, Son Goku  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : pour cette version des persos, Minekura Kazuya

**Prompt** : Gojyo et Gokû, « Enfant(s) »  
pour Luhnatique sur kyrielle 100 (mars '10)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

- Les enfants, au lit !  
- Les vieux schnoques d'abord.  
- Pis d'abord vous êtes pas tellement plus vieux que nous, oh ! et on est plus des enfants.  
- Tant que vous vous comporterez comme des demeurés vous serez traités comme des enfants.

- Hé, t'sais quoi ? si Sa Sainteté et Monsieur Maman s'obstinent à nous traiter comme des mioches, on devrait leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce.  
- En faisant _exprès _d'agir comme des gamins ?  
- Ouais ! On fait semblant de se coucher, on fait semblant de dormir, et quand eux se couchent, on les réveille avec une bataille d'oreillers !


	7. comparaison à la con

**Titre** : plaisanterie déplacée  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Saiyūki  
**Personnages** : Sha Gojyō, le reste du Sanzō-ikkō et des yōkai  
**Gradation** : PG~13 / T-  
**Légalité** : Minekura Kazuya

**Prompt** : « Ce moment est trop parfait pour durer. »  
d'après Anders Andrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o3 au o9 octobre '12 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

- Dur et long, vante Gojyō en caressant le manche de son shaku-jō, après en avoir proprement assommé un yōkai.

Ben oui, parfois dans une mêlée il y en a pour profiter de ce que sa faucille soit occupée plus loin pour se glisser sous la chaîne et essayer de l'attaquer au corps à corps et il doit bien se défendre comme il peut. _Whack!_ Il démontre comme il sait bien se servir des différentes parties de son arme.

Mais en punition de ses commentaires une balle perdue le frôle de très près et un regard vert glacial le fusille.


	8. à s en mordre les doigts ?

**Titre : **À s'en bouffer les doigts !  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Gensōmaden Saiyūki  
**Personnages : **Cho Hakkai, Son Gokū (et le reste du Sanzō-ikkō)  
**Genre : **gen/un peu crack ?  
**Gradation : **G / K  
**Légalité : **cette réinterprétation des personnages et de leur histoire est la propriété de Minekura Kazuya ; je ne cherche ni à manquer de respect ni à tirer profit.

**Thème : **« S'en mordre les doigts » pour 6variations  
**Continuité : **pré ou début de série  
**Nombre de mots : **150

oOo

Gokū vide son assiette en quatrième vitesse et en réclame une deuxième, puis une troisième. Vers la moitié de la troisième, il s'arrête brusquement entre deux bouchées, pour s'écrier,  
« Hakkai, ton dîner il est trop trop _trop _bon, c'est à se mordre les doigts ! »

Et il replonge sur son assiette, laissant cuisinier et autres convives perplexes.  
« ...Mordre ? »

Gokū expédie encore quelques bouchées avant de répondre :

« Tu sais quand c'est bon c'est à se lécher pour pas en perdre une miette ? Ben là c'est à carrément presque se bouffer les doigts avec pour vraiment vraiment rien perdre. Et qu'on peut plus s'arrêter. »

Hakkai émet un petit rire poli.

« Merci, Gokū. Mais fais attention quand même : ne te blesse pas. Oh, et prends le temps de mâcher ; ne t'étouffe pas non plus. »

Allons. Même aussi maladroitement tourné, ça reste un compliment. Il lui dira plus explicitement de manger proprement... la prochaine fois.


End file.
